A Rider in Remnant
by Amatsu Kagaseo
Summary: A Kamen Rider college fan finds himself in the forest of Remnant after a certain incident. What impacts will he make to the world of RWBY? OC with multiple Rider devices.
1. Chapter 1

The available Rider devices are Odin Advent Deck, Delta Driver, Golden Pass, Eternal GaiaMemory + Lost Driver, Blood Orange Arms + Sengoku Driver.

Tsurugi (OC) usually transforms into Odin, Delta and Gaoh since the rest require separate belts, except the Delta Driver as he always brings the set in his bag

His appearance resembles Noctis from Final Fantasy **Versus XIII** , yes, the scrapped version of XV. The visible differences between Noctis of Versus XIII and XV are his messy and spiky hair and larger body build. His eyes will actually turn red in this story.

I will try to make this an entertaining story about a not-too-overpowered OC.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Tsurugi Mishida was a hardcore fan of the 'Kamen Rider' franchise, though he rarely admitted it in public. To people, he was just a normal student who had recently gotten into university. Tsurugi had been saving money to get the DX versions of his favorite Rider's henshin devices. Unlike his fellow fans, he never liked the main heroes, instead, he found his love in the villainous or antiheroic Riders. That's why all his savings had been wasted on the merchandises like the Deluxe Edition of Odin Advent Deck, which included a rare Strange Vent card that could be found only in the expensive Ryuki Survive Deck, the briefcase of SB-333B Delta Driver and the ultra-rare Golden Pass. Needless to say, Tsurugi treasured them as if they were his family.

Today, Tsurugi was waiting for the deliverer to get his pre-ordered 'Eternal' and 'Bujin Gaim' packages. He had used his whole 5 months worth of salaries to buy them since they were the only limited editions thus the company sold them with very expensive prices. Not like Tsurugi cared though –

*ring* *ring* *ring*

'It's him!' Tsurugi thought with excitement as he reached the handle of the door and opened. Sasaki, the usual deliverer, greeted him with a smile, a large box on his left arm and a notebook with a pen on the other. Tsurugi greeted back as he signed his signature on the note and gave it back to Sasaki.

"Hey Tsurugi, a man I met on my way here left a message for you." Sasaki handed a piece of paper to Tsurugi. "He even paid me two thousands yen just to give this to you so be sure to read it carefully, will ya? Well, I have to go to work. Have a nice day."

Tsurugi nodded and headed back inside.

"No shit that these things are limited. They look so similar to the ones in the movies!" Tsurugi exclaimed as he examined the Eternal GaiaMemort and Blood Orange Lockseed. The former was a 128 gigabytes usb and it even had the voiceline 'Eternal!' when he pressed the button, unlike the common ones that didn't speak at all. The Lockseed was actually a lock as well, and it had been made using real titanium, which explained its very high price.

…..

After half an hour of gawking over his toys, Tsurugi finally remembered about the paper. He reached it; it was folded very neat actually. He carefully unfolded it not to tear it apart.

"What is this?"

There was a highlighted, single sentence in the middle of the paper: 'I welcome you to the World of Remnant, young hero.'

"Is this some kind of prank?" Tsurugi said out loud before tearing the paper and throwing the remains to the bin. But the content intrigued him; why calling him a 'hero'? He knew that he was a Kamen Rider freak but why? As Tsurugi was wondering in his head, the ground began shaking.

"What the hell is going on?!"

He rushed to the door and snapped it open. His eyes widened at the sight before him: the district was, like, vaporizing. People's screams and the sound of metal being ripped apart invaded his ears. Tsurugi panicked as he found his body glow in white and slowly dissolve into nothingness.

"Shit shit shit _SHIT_! Argh!" Tsurugi screamed as he fell on his face. His right leg disappeared completely, much to his horror. He crawled to his room, hoping to see his collection the last time before 'dying'.

 **Do you want to live?**

"!"

 **If you value life, come to us. We will save you, and grant your utmost dream.**

"W-Who the hell are you?! Is this hallucination?" Tsurugi yelled as he saw the transparent but visible forms of Kamen Rider Odin, Delta, Gaoh, Eternal 'Red Flare' and Bujin Gaim standing before him, Odin extending his hand at the teen.

 **We don't have time for explanation. Take our advice, and we will tell you later. Now, your choice…**

"Of course I want to live, damn it!" Tsurugi yelled at top of his lung. The Riders nodded solemnly at him before Odin spoke up with, strangely, _Tsurugi_ 's voice.

" **Then let us depart, to the land of Remnant** "

All Tsurugi could see was white.

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

"Ow my head…"

Tsurugi rubbed his forehead while shaking few times to ward off the headache. He remembered what had happened and looked down to find his body still intact, no traces of the event earlier. He raised an eyebrow at his attire: a jet black jacket and pants with golden trim lines. Each of his arms had the tattoos of four symbols of Kamen Rider Delta, Gaoh, Eternal and Bujin Gaim, on his back was the golden phoenix symbol of Kamen Rider Odin.

"Now this is weird…"

Tsurugi noticed his bag on the ground and picked up before checking inside. There were the Odin Advent Deck, Gaoh's Golden Pass, Eternal GaiaMemory, Blood Orange Lockseed and a pair of Lost and Sengoku Drivers.

"When…did I purchase these belts? Speaking of Delta, where is the briefcase?"

Tsurugi turned around and started looking for the Delta Driver.

….

"Don't tell me that it's still in my house…" Tsurugi muttered as he kept walking aimlessly. He spotted something sparkling on the tree ahead and headed to it. His face brightened as he recognized the symbol. When he yanked the briefcase out of the tree, the noise attracted something else in the forest.

"Oh." Tsurugi looked up at the looming shadow of Beringel before running away as fast as he could. The ape Grimm beat its chest and roared as it chased after him. The cat-and-mouse game lasted for fifteen minutes as Tsurugi was too exhausted to continue. He leant on a tree to catch his breath.

"What the fuck was that thing?!"

Tsurugi heard the roar of that Grimm again. He tried to walk away but the ape emerged from the couple of trees nearby and spotted him. He backed away weakly until he hit a dead end.

 **Use my power, Tsurugi. Use it and eliminate your enemy**

Odin appeared before him, still transparent as usual, and said. Tsurugi subconsciously reached his bag and took out the Advent Deck. He held it up and from nowhere, the golden V-Buckle appeared on his waist.

"Eh?"

 **Do the magical pose, Tsurugi, like you always do in front of the mirror**

"Henshin!"

Tsurugi announced as he inserted the Deck to the Buckle. The Odin symbol glowed as four images of Odin materialized and fused with him, releasing a bright gold light. The Beringel raised its arm to shield its eyes from the light.

" **Now then.** " The light dimmed down and revealed Kamen Rider Odin holding the Gold Visor scepter. He reached his Deck and drew a card as the card slot on the Visor opened. He placed the card with two swords on it on the slot and the scepter closed.

 **SWORD VENT**

Golden feathers descended down from nowhere on both Odin's hands and seconds later, a pair of the same swords on the card appeared.

" **Let the hunt** _ **begin.**_ "

* * *

That's the first chapter. Constructive reviews are appreciate and no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsurugi may have the suits but yeah, he can't fight like the originals of course, at least for the time being. For example, he does know about Odin's teleport tricks but has no idea how to perform it. He still knows how to swing a sword or use a gun though.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Odin panted as he stood against a tree, having lost one of the swords. The Beringel had proven to a formidable foe as it managed to outsmart the Rider with its movement. Tsurugi cursed mentally as he hadn't watched how the original Odin fought in the Ryuki series; he couldn't use the game-breaking teleporting trick Odin frequently used. A long roar from the Grimm reminded him of the battle as he barely dodged a punch in time.

"Shit!"

Odin reached the deck and drew; it was the Strange Vent. He stabbed the sword on the ground and called out his Visor. He placed the card on the slot and the Gold Visor closed.

"Damn it. Hope it won't turn out to be a useless card!"

 **STRANGE VENT**

A small light emitted from his scepter as the slot opened again and revealed the Freeze Vent card of Kamen Rider Tiger. Odin took it out to check and re-inserted it back.

 **FREEZE VENT**

A blue light enveloped the charging Beringel as it suddenly 'froze' midair. Odin drew again, this time it was the Final Vent.

'Shit, Eternal Chaos has 50% of killing the user as well as the opponent!'

Odin hesitated but when he saw the Beringel started moving again, he cursed inwardly.

"DAMN IT ALLL!"

 **FINAL VENT**

A blazing bird descended from the sky and attacked the ape Grimm before flying to Odin. It grabbed him with its claws and brought him into the air, gathering the flame from its body into its contractor.

"Here goes NOTHIIIIING!"

Odin yelled as Goldphoenix released him and let him fall into the Grimm, resulting in a huge explosion.

* * *

Ruby Rose was a recently appointed leader of team RWBY, a group of young huntresses-in-training in Beacon Academy. Today was supposed to be their day off but an explosion had been sighted in Emerald Forest and Headmaster Ozpin assigned her team, team JNPR and CFVY to investigate. Ruby, Jaune and Coco split up with team RWBY heading straight to the smoke pillar. When they arrived, there was a man in jet black suit lying on the ground face-down, around him were gold feathers. Ruby rushed to him and began shaking his unconscious form.

"Hey mister, you okay there? Hey!"

"Rubes, if you keep doing that, he will die for real ya know." Yang chuckled, making Ruby jump in realization and let go of the man. Blake approached him and held his left arm before placing two fingers on his wrist. She sighed in relief as she could feel the pulse, meaning he was unconscious all the time. The Faunus-in-disguise turned at her teammates and informed them of his condition.

"Alright, no sight of the cause of the explosion. We should report back to the Headmaster." Weiss said, looking around to see nothing but burnt roots and ashes. She opened her Scroll and made a beeline to Ozpin. They talked for a brief moment before the Schnee girl nodded and ended the call. "We are bringing the man back to Beacon. Headmaster said that he would check every camera stationed in the forest for extra caution. You carry him, Yang."

"What?! Why don't you do that?"

"I have to head back first to give a full report so duh."

Weiss said nonchalantly as she turned around and went ahead. Yang grunted as she piggybacked the man and followed after her with Blake in tow. Ruby spent a few more minutes to examine the area for the last time before following them. She found a brownish object on the ground; it had a symbol of a bird on the front, on the side had a set of cards. Curious, Ruby drew one card and looked at it.

"Wow!"

Ruby gawked at the image of Goldphoenix spreading its wings. She admired it for a moment before inserting the card back to the deck, picking up the bag on the ground and returning to Beacon. Unknown to her, the same Goldphoenix in the card was flying on the sky behind her.

* * *

"This is interesting..." Salem chuckled as she observed the fight between Kamen Rider Odin and the Beringel Grimm through the Seer Grimm. On her side was the ever-enigmatic Arthur Watts who was enjoying his drink.

"Oh, what could gain the Queen of Grimm's interest, I wonder?"

"A new player has entered the fray, Arthur. I suspect this individual's arrival is related to the prospect in certain relics from Old."

Now _this_ had gained Arthur's interest. He stopped slipping the coffee and turned to Salem with a small glint on his right eye.

"I am all ears."

* * *

Tsurugi's eyes snapped open as he shot up from his bed, sweating. He looked around and found himself in a hospital of sort. He tried to remember what had happened.

"Oh right, I'm still alive after using Eternal Chaos. Whoa…"

Suddenly, his ears picked up the familiar screeching noise. He turned to the mirror on the table next to him and had his eyes widened. The Goldphoenix was inside there and was trying to communicate with him. Tsurugi tried touching the surface and his finger sunk into the mirror.

"Woah, so the Mirror World does exist." Then his eyes widened in horror when remembering about the threat of Mirror Monsters. Goldphoenix, understanding its contractor's concern, 'flew' out of the mirror and landed on the edge of the windows, chirping at him as if trying to say something. Tsurugi blinked at the fact that the Contract Monster could manipulate its size at will before shaking his head in defeat and walking to the bird. He hesitantly touched it but when realizing that it openly allowed him to do so, he began petting its head, resulting in a series of pleasant chirping.

"If it hadn't been for the fact that you are the highest rank Contact Monster, I would have mistaken you to a harmless robot bird, you know."

Goldphoenix gawked at him proudly before tucking its head to his chest, enjoying his petting. Tsurugi chuckled at the attics of the supposed-to-be strongest Mirror Monster.

"Hey, you have been in that world for a long time right?" It nodded at him. "Have you spotted any other Mirror Monsters?"

Goldphoenix shook its head twice as Tsurugi sighed in relief; though he was in a strange place, at least he didn't have to worry about mysterious disappearances like in Ryuki. Speaking of Mirror World…

"Hey, where is the Deck?!"

Tsurugi shouted in panic as he checked every pocket on his pants and jacket but the Odin Advent Deck was nowhere to be found. He also looked around for his bag as well but it was lost. Goldphoenix chirped few times to get its contractor's attention.

"Sorry no more petting, Goldphoenix. I have to find the Deck or you will eat me!" More chirps. "Y-You won't eat me? Well, that's good to hear but I still have to find it, along with the bag."

"Hey Mister, have you awakened –" The door opened and Ruby's cheerful voice spoke up before she realized the presences in the room as Tsurugi and Goldphoenix turned at her. Two humans and the Contract Monster just stood there in silence.

"…"

"…"

"Um, I was just…I mean…" Ruby stuttered, her finger pointing at the phoenix and then Tsurugi. The latter recovered from his momentary shock and coughed.

"I-I understand your reaction, but." He noticed the bag she was carrying. "It seems that you have something belong to me."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion before looking down at the bag on her hand. She yelped in surprise and ran to him, hanging it to Tsurugi. The man checked the contents inside and frowned; all was inside except the Odin Advent Deck. He eyed Ruby suspiciously when Goldphoenix flapped its wings to get his attention.

"What's wrong?"

The phoenix pointed one of its wings to Ruby while chirping, which Tsurugi translated 'The girl had it' thus confirmed his suspicion. The girl in question gulped when two pairs of eyes fixed on her uncomfortably. Seemingly knowing what they wanted, she reached her pocket and took out the Odin Deck before giving back to Tsurugi.

"…Thank you very much."

Having the urge to show off, Tsurugi grinned as he raised the Odin Deck to the mirror. The golden V-Buckle appeared and attracted to his waist. Ruby dropped her jaw in awe at the scene.

"That's not the main thing though. Henshin!"

Tsurugi shouted as he inserted the Deck to the Buckle. The phoenix sigil glowed as four images of Kamen Rider Odin appeared around him and then fused with him in seconds, releasing a bright light in result.

 **SWORD VENT**

"Eh?"

Ruby lowered her arm to find a sharp edge one inch from her neck, rendering her motionless. Her eyes turned to the now Kamen Rider Odin holding two swords, one was pointing at her.

"Hey Rubes, you alright in there? I heard weird noises –" The door then burst open and Yang ran inside with the rest of team RWBY, Ozpin and Glynda. Ruby's sister gasped at the state she was in before charging at Odin with her Ember Celica, who raised both of his swords to block.

"Ruby, are you okay?!" Blake rushed in, Gambol Shroud in Gun mode and started firing. Weiss followed up with a huge ice dagger. Odin broke combat with Yang and sidestepped to dodge.

"You girls are ganging up against just one guy? Hah, pathetic."

Odin stated with smug tone as he stabbed his sword on the ground and summoned his Gold Visor before drawing a card and inserting it.

 **GUARD VENT**

The Goldphoenix screeched as it came to its contractor, blowing the girls away and giving Odin the shield resembling its tail. Blake recovered and resumed her firing but the bullets met resistance.

"Oh, and this."

 **STRANGE VENT**

The slot reopened and revealed the Trick Vent card.

"Well, looks like Lady Luck is in my side."

 **TRICK VENT**

3 shadows stepped out from Odin's back. The black aura disappeared and revealed a trio of Odin's copies, all armed with Sword Vent blades. The real Odin clapped few times as if to mock the girls.

"Well then, 4 on 4, fair share."

He picked up the sword and charged at Yang while the copies went at Blake, Weiss and the still bewildered Ruby.

* * *

Outside, Ozpin was observing the fight on his Scroll, a scowling Glynda on his left. She definitely didn't look happy at her colleague at all.

"I know what you are thinking, Glynda, but this is a good opportunity to see how that boy fights. Besides, I need to test my theory of the explosion in the forest."

"We all saw the footage, Oz. The boy summoned a bird or something and completely annihilated that Beringel. What else do you need to testify for?"

Ozpin pointed at the phoenix sigil on the Advent Deck. "This symbol looks similar to the one in a certain book of Old, Glynda. _That_ certain book."

* * *

"Geez, your punch can _explode_ too?! That's cheating!"

"Says the guy attacked my sister first!"

Odin (real) had a hard time between attacking and defending as Yang kept punching, each punch causing a small explosion at his shield. As mighty as his Guard Vent was, it could not withstand more. He kicked Yang away to gain some distances.

"Argh! You brute!"

"Says the girl whose punch can _explode_!"

He drew a card and summoned his Visor. When he looked at the card, he stopped; it was the Survive Mugen card.

'Shit, using Final Vent was bad idea, now is the Survive?!'

Odin suspected that the effect of transforming into Survive could be fatal like Final Vent, evident at how original Odin never used it in the series. In addition, he didn't have the Rekka and Shipper Survive cards here so it was unlikely that the Survive Mugen would work. Odin sidestepped Yang's charge and hit her with his scepter before re-inserting the card back to the Deck and picking up his sword. Unlike the real Odin, the copies seemed to handle their opponents well, all of whom could even use the teleportation to toy with Blake, much to Tsurugi's charging since _he_ , the real one, could not use it.

….

"A scythe that can transform into a sniper rifle and the user can move with high speed. Odd combination but impressive indeed." Odin #1 remarked as he depleted a round from Ruby, making the latter huff in pride. "But that can't make you win!" He flicked his hand as a wave of golden feathers flew at Ruby and exploded when in contact. The collision sent Ruby to the wall behind.

"Argh!"

….

Odin #2 effortlessly dodged Weiss' strikes while countering back with slashes. If it hadn't been for her Aura, she would have been covered in cuts. He drew the Strange Vent card and inserted it to Gold Visor, which later revealed the Copy Vent card.

 **COPY VENT**

Weiss widened as her Myrtenaster glowed and in seconds later, on Odin #2's hand was the same weapon like hers. He examined the Myrtenaster replica for a moment before throwing it away, much to the Schnee's dismay.

"I wasted a card on such a useless sword." Odin #2 said as he picked up his swords. "Guess I will have to stick with these guys."

As Weiss was ranting about his looking down at her weapon, Odin #2 charged at her and started bombarding her with slashes before crossing his swords and thrusting them together at her, sending her to the corner where Ruby was unconscious.

…..

Odin #3 stared at the lying form of Blake who was covered in bruises and cuts. Unlike Weiss, she was the quicker to have her Aura depleted and Odin #3 was the most ruthless of the trio. He beat her to the point that she could not stand up anymore.

"Tch, weakling…"

* * *

That's all for today, please R&R as usual guys!


End file.
